Time Trouble (DC Comic)
by Sex God Loki
Summary: This is a fan fiction with an idea I had.


A small child sat on her bed curled up as she listened to her mom and dad fighting day in and day out. It was one thing this little girl of no more then four almost five years old has heard since she was little was her mom and dad always fighting. That same little girl grew up until she was a teenager of 16 years of age when she hashed out her plain. Her plain was if she found anyone who could open a portal threw time she would go back to the time her mom and dad got a long. A time she decided was her one and only chance to end her hell of a home life of her mom and dad fighting. That same girl was heading towards her training session not with her dad no and it wasn't her mother either. She was on her way to train with the young justice league. For you see this teenager is Mari Grayson aka Nightstar the daughter of Nightwing aka Richard Grayson and Starfire aka Koriand'r or Kori for short. Mari flew some and ran across the roof's towards her meeting area. She stopped on one roof as her phone rang then. "Hey Hera I'm on my way now your... let me guess you followed your team mate again and he's threaten to kill you?" She smirked when she heard her friend snort on the other side. "Yes and no. I followed him but no he hasn't threaten to kill me he's to busy pulling the arrow's out of him self right now. I'm calling to tell you we saw a group of people heading your way. And we can't seem to get a hold of the others. You can get there faster then we can to warn them and help out and we are on our way now." Mari sighed softly. "Alright stay safe." She said as she hung up her phone then and took to the sky then.

Mari Grayson went to take to the sky again when she spotting someone running down the streets. "Hey stop." She called after the person. She landed down in front of them. "Come on and give back what ever did you steal from them." She said with her hands on her hip's. But before she could do much of anything else about the whole thing. The person hidden by a cloak raised the device they stole at her and it turned on almost blinding her with a bright blue light. If you asked her she would have told you she swore she heard the person whisper softly in the air. "Sorry Mari." Before she fell backwards threw the portal she felt like she was falling off the side of a roof and not towards the ground from what she had been standing on. She closed her eyes tightly as she found her self falling.

Robin was busy dodging arrow's shot at him by not only Speedy but the Green Arrow as well. He looked up seeing a girl falling threw the sky. "What the hell." When he said that all the Young Justice league stopped and turned to see what he was looking at. Before he could move with his team he noticed a streak of blue and red fly over his head towards the falling girl. Before anyone could blink he was back holding the girl in his arms and everyone gathered around. "Is she still alive?" He asked "Or just scared her self." He asked simply before the girl opened her eyes and looked around and blinked slightly. "I'm fine." She said softly from still in Superman's arms. "You can put me down now please." She asked nicely before Superman put her down on her feat. She looked around the area and blinked slightly before she rubbed her eyes. "Note to self don't run after someone who stole something from a lab. It seems it has done something with my mind or worse." She said simply. "Um wow this is the oddest thing." she said mostly to her self. "And what was the last thing you remembered before your memory as you say got changed Miss?" The Green Arrow said simply. "The girl smiled softly. "You can call me Mari that's with an I at the end instead of a y." She said with a smile. "I slipped out of my parents home since they was both fighting, got a call from my friend Hera to asked me if I was going to go to training here, I got off the phone telling her es , I spotted the bad guy and went after him and some how ended up back in time it seems." She said with a sigh.

Superman looked at her. "What makes you think you went back in time?" Mari laughed softly. "Lets see my mom isn't here with my father fighting, none of those who I know are married are well married right now." She turned and pointed right at Batman who was walking towards them then. "And you are not a old man who like's to see and be seen as a rather grumpy old man." Batman blinked looking rather annoyed as all the others around him cracked up laughing over the whole thing. "Charming I'm sure but we should all head inside I'm sure we can find you a place to stay it is getting late." Mari blinked slightly. "Oh alright I could go stay with my 'grandfather' though he doesn't have kids or grand kids yet." Robin looked at her. "And who is your grandfather." Mari smiled softly. "Bruce Wayne." She said simply as Batman stopped in his track's and was almost bulled over by everyone else still walking along behind him.

Meanwhile back in Mari's real time. "I told you little princess she was going to be late." The girl aimed a loaded bow and arrow towards his side. "I'm my father's daughter as well to. Or my name isn't Speedy aka Hera Queen after all you jerk." was all she said to him.

Batman turned and looked at her. "Excuse me did you say Bruce Wayne?" He said glaring at her. Mari nodded her head slightly with a rather knowing smile. "Yes I did gramp's." She said with a smirk before she walked around them. "Who sent you back kid." Mari shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I don't know they opened the portal into the past and they shoved me in." She stood there slightly. "I just thought of something I need a way to store a message for my family in the furture so they can gather and send me help home. Or some other way of getting back to my own time even if my mom and dad are always fighting." Batman sighed softly. "I will take her with me the rest of the group should get some sleep." He looked at Mari then. "Follow." He said sharply. Mari started to follow him and stopped to look at Robin. "You should call Starfire and ask her for help or if Nightwing is around have him do it." Robin looked at her. "I will get him on that." He blinked when he heard the girl laugh softly as she left the room. Robin shook his head slightly before he went to go call Nightwing and tell him what happen.

Mari got into the Bat mobile and sat quietly in the car just staring out the window. Batman glanced at her before he spoke sounding grumpy none the less. "I take it you know where I am taking you?" Mari turned and looked at him. "The bat cave right under your home Bruce Wayne." She said simply before she looked out the window again. "Why are Nightwing and Star Fire not together? Did Raven turn evil and break them up I take it?" She asked simply. "Yes that has all happened." He said simply. "I take it your married to Selina Kyle and expecting your first child with her right?" Batman turned and stared at her hard almost driving into someone but quickly recovered. "Yes." He said gruffly he didn't speak the rest of the trip towards the Bat Cave he wasn't happy about all the things she knew about him and he knew very little about her. And all in all he wasn't very happy about any and all of this.

Mean while Robin stood on the roof filling in Nightwing about there visitor. "She knows a lot she even upset Bat Man as well to." Nightwing sighed softly. "Did she say why Star needs to return here?" Robin shook his head slightly. "Just noticed her and you wasn't there and there was a couple more things about it." He sighed softly. "Seem's her mom and dad aren't getting on very well and it up sets her a lit. I could tell in her sad eyes when she looked for you both. Also she looks a lot like Star fire as well or at the very least I seemed to get that vibe off of her anyway." He said before he looked away from him for a couple minute's. "She also asked for a way to help save a message for her family in the future you wouldn't happen to know where Green Arrow's crazy friend um John something or other is do you?" Night wing shook his head slightly before he walked over and pat Robin on his head. "I will go try and call Star while you go ask Green Arrow to help you locate John." He said before he turned and jumped off the roof. Before he started to swing around on his grappling hook as well as running as he went. Robin watched for a moment or two longer then he should before he turned and left in the same way. But it was more towards the training field unlike his formal Robin himself John.

Mean while on another plant a girl with long and I do mean very long red red hair. She was sitting there on a computer that belonged back in the year 2000 and not those computers that could pretty much do what we wanted. Or even go out drinking for the night with the rest of the group. She shook her head slightly before she turned around and looked back at them. It was one of those very very sad looking on her face as she heard her people go over and over and yes well over again on the winning horses or worse things trying to tell by fath what will happen in the day any day for that very matter at the very least." He said with a rather sexy smile on his face.

Starfire sighed again before she looked at the screen she had been looking at. She looked at the screen. "EEK!" came from her mouth before she blushed softly. "Sorry." She said softly before waving a hand behind her and shooing them away. "What can I do to help you Rob I mean Nightwing?" She asked looking at him. "I know we didn't end things well last time we spoke face to face?" She said crossing her arms as she waited for him to speak to her. "Have any females from your planet gone missing lately?" He asked her. "She looks a bit like your sister but she doesn't seem to be like your sister at all." Starfire shook her head slightly. "No none and my sister hasn't been spotted anywhere near Earth or we I mean I would have sent a warning to everyone to be on the look out for her. Or come my self to capture her since she is my sister after all." She said simply. Nightwing nodded his head slightly. "Alright." He said softly. "This girl asked about you but I don't know why though." He said before he smiled softly. "You look good Star." Starfire smiled back at him. "You to though I knew you would. I will come and see for my self it shouldn't take me long to get there. This has me wondering if my sister has a kid that I haven't yet met." She said simply.

Nightwing nodded his head slightly. "I bet oh speaking of kids. It seems John has a kid with Oliver's sister she's a little cute thing." Starfire smiled softly. "Who would ever think of John Constantine of having a child with anyone." She said laughing softly to her self. "See you soon." She said before she turned off the machine and stood up and walked towards the door chuckling softly as she went. She was getting some strange looks from people as she went she turned to her most trusted person who raised her. "Something has come up on earth if you need me you know how to reach me." She said simply before she took to the sky and flew off plant and then towards earth. She had a smile on her face as she flew towards earth and towards her ex boyfriend and both of there friends.

Two weeks later:

Nightwing stood off to the side with Batman watching this girl name Mai fight hand to hand combat against all of the young justice league. "I don't know what is worse. Seeing the Young Justice getting there behinds handed to them by a girl who claim's to have powers but can't use them for some reason with just martial arts. Or the fact she could take us both on even take on who trained you and still come out winning." He said looking at his former teacher and partner. Batman snorted slightly before he spoke. "She took on Flash and lost though it took him longer to knock her down and keep her pinned down though." He shook his head slightly. "Its crazy to see all of this though." He looked up as he saw Kid Flash get sent flying over there heads. "ENOUGH!" He yelled out just as Starfire walked out of the back and next to Nightwing. "She does remind me of you." She said as she didn't look at Nightwing as she spoke that. She smiled as she was awarded with a snort before she noticed Mari walked towards them. "You must be Mari its a pleasure what plant are you from?" Mari laughed softly. "I'm from here many many years from now." She said truthfully before she looked at them both. "I know there are things I can't tell people sadly or I would try to get my parents to under stand something."

Nightwing looked at her. "Understanding what?" He asked her. Mari looked very sad for a moment before she spoke. "They are always fighting even when they know I am there. My mom's not from earth so that could be the reason why I can't use my powers right now or I am just still very very sad because I miss them and there always fighting." She blinked when Starfire pulled her into a very tight hug that if it was anyone else might make them lose air and go blue in the face or if not dead. She felt someone put a hand on her arm and she smiled at Nightwing. "Thank you." She said softly before she heard the sound of a baby laughing and everyone turned to see John Constantine holding a little baby girl in his arms. The pretty pink bundle seemed very out of place in his arms. Mari laughed softly before she walked towards them. "Hello Darcy." She said looking at the baby who just looked up at her with very bright happy eyes and a smile. "How did you know her name I just told them her name while you was busy talking with Starfire and Nightwing?" Mari smiled softly. "I know her in the future she's the cousin of a friend of mine." She said holding up a finger to her lips as she saw Thea Queen walk up beside them. "Darcy loves her daddy." She said before she held out her hand to Mari. "If you really are from the future you know who I am?" Mari nodded her head slightly as she shook the other woman's hand then. "Your Thea Queen the little sister of Oliver Queen. Oliver is the Green Arrow of this time and is married to Felicity Smoak aka Felicity Queen who is also pregnant with I guess you know by now is a baby boy." She said before she looked at Green Arrow who walked towards them and stopped and pointed an arrow at her. "How do you know this?" Mari sighed softly. "Besides me always telling you I'm from the future I can prove it if I can send a message to my friends in the future so they can come get me." She said looking at John then.

A very pregnant Felicity Queen walked around her husband and looked at Mari. "I could find away but I guess you don't have the device that sent you here do you?" Mari shook her head slightly. "The bad guy has it I do recall that when he shoved me into the time void." She said before she almost jumped when Flash came and stood near the group. "I didn't find anything anywhere from where she fell but my team says there is another time rift as there calling it is opening up out side the Justice League its self." Mari blinked when everyone turned to look at her. "What bad guy is coming back here for you?" Mari blinked. "None that I can recall right now. It could be my friend's/team I could even guess it could be my mom and dad coming to look for me. But that will be fun to see them run into there younger self though very deadly for them and my self though." She said before she looked at Flash. "Could you take me there so I can see everyone else can wake to see if there older self's walk out, bad guys, or my friends might though hopefully not Hera though." She said with a laugh. "Though she is the smartest person I know though." Flash nodded his head before he held her just so not to hurt her and ran with her in his arms to the rift just ask some one walked out of the rift into this time.

One week ago in the furture Hera Queen sighed softly as she looked at her friends. "We have to find her she couldn't have just suddenly gone poof. Her mom and dad are very worried about her." She looked at Darcy then. "Do your ghost tell you where she is?" Darcy nodded her head. "They say she fell into a rift of time. I talked to dad about it and said that sounds right about some strange woman showing up and a new time rift opened up. But he doesn't recall anything after that about the whole matter." Hera nodded her head slightly. "Give me time to think of a way to do this while you gather things we need and people. You will have to stay behind most likely Darcy with your dad though. Just in case your born already that could end badly for the both your younger self and your self now." She said before she started to work on the math of it all.

Mari stood on her guard as the portal opened and her friend's walked right out. Mari blinked slightly before she opened her mouth to speak. "Hera where is Darcy?" She asked looking at the blonde in black pants, black shirt, black combat boots, and bright pink over coat who if you didn't know her last name you knew she is a Queen. "She sends her love Mari besides she agreed with me when I told her she should stay behind though I couldn't get my brother or Will to stay behind though." She said pointing to the guy who was kind of glaring at Hera then. "Well I guess you didn't put to many 'pin's' in him then?" She asked as she quietly pointed over her shoulder where she knew everyone's mom's and dad's was hiding. Hera under stood what she was going on about but before she could comment about it either way Will opened his big mouth about it. "What the hell are you doing Mari we are not all mind reader's or someone with a very high IQ like little miss smartie pants here?" He said pointing to Hera then.

Hera spun on her heel then and snapped at him. "Shut up you ninny or when we get home I will use you as a pin cousin. And we both know that my daddy would let me." She said simply before she turned to Mari again. "Did you tell your mom and dad who you are Mari?" Mari had her hand over her lips to stop from laughing watching Hera and Will fight. She shook her head slightly before she swallowed and spoke. "I didn't think it was a very good idea as they are right now on the outs after there first engagement. And so there for there not expecting me as of yet or our your parents yet Hera your mom is pregnant with your brother right now though." Hera smiled brightly and giggled softly as the taller male who looked like Hera but was wearing a green t shirt and a green leather jacket over black jeans and green sneakers snorted and rolled his eyes. "Sis please you spoiled little princess." Will chuckled softly until Hera elbowed him hard in the gut. "Ouch you little..." Before Hera could respond Mari and Hera's brother smacked him hard. "Stop it Will." Was all that was said before someone cleared there throats behind Mari. Everyone turned to look as the adults was standing there. "Children should go back."

Hera kicked Will in the stomach before she walked towards them with a smile on her face. "Your right Bruce and we will if we can get the thing to let us go back." Batman growled slightly. "How do you children know who I am." Will snorted and he grumbled when someone smacked him. Hera smiled at him "And you have every right to know who we all are. But you have to under stand that a lot of us are not born yet. My friend back home is noting more then a little baby in John's arm's over there." She smiled softly at John and Thea before she looked at Batman again. "But your right we should but you know we are risking our own life's here to tell you do you all under stand?" Everyone looked at each other and talked about it for a long while before Batman ushered everyone inside just as the portal closed behind them. "Couldn't you have gone back threw that?" He asked simply. Hera shook her head slightly. "No the math didn't compute as they say. And before you ask I'm very good with math among other things as well to." Will snorted slightly. "Little miss smartie pants." He said simply. Hera turned and glared at him darkly. "Keep it up chuckles and we can restart our fight again anything you want even hand to hand combat if you like." Will just smirked as they keep on walking inside the building. "First thing is first who sent Mari to the past?" Nightwing asked as he stood a bit away from Starfire.

Hera sighed softly. "Her boyfriend why only he know's and he's not telling us. But he is facing his father right now though so don't worry about that he is part of the Justice League though." She said simply before she glanced around. "Ok who wants to start so we can all find a way back and hope we don't fade away before or after trying or getting home that is." A good looking guy raised his hand slightly before he spoke. "I'm Crow and I'm Raven's son and another hero's son as well." He said with a weak smile at Nightwing and Starfire who both looked stunned at him. "She's a very good mother." He said with a smile he stepped back to let the next person to speak. A young teenager boy with red hair, bright green eyes in a black jeans, black sneaker's, and a white shirt. "I'm Thomas Alfred Wayne." He looked at Batman and smiled. "I'm one of your many children by blood dad and my mom is a villianess but you will raise me." Batman sat down then. "After my father and the man who raised me." Thomas walked over and patted his dad on his shoulder then. A blonde haired girl wearing red and blue shirt, pants, and sneakers stepped forward next. "I'm Lara Martha Kent I'm Superman's aka Clark Kent and Lana Lang's daughter and you already have a son on the way right dad?" She said smiling at Superman as they hug tightly in the air then.

Another boy wearing mostly black with some white in his cloths stepped forward. "Shocking enough I'm the son of Wonder woman." All the adults stood stunned staring at him. "Yes I know a all female race someone has a son." He said looking annoyed over the whole subject lucky for him his mom wasn't there right then. A girl wearing pale blue and has red hair waved cutely around Hera. "I'm Princess Kai Curry or well Crown Princess Kai Curry hi daddy." She said smiling at her father who put his hand in his face and shook it slightly. "How did I get a very cute daughter who is a hero?" Kai giggled softly. "I had to fight mommy over that but she did threaten everyone here if I die then the sea will revolt against the land." She said with a smile as Will growled. "Shut up Will you still won't tell your crush your in love with her." She said before she went and ran behind someone away from Will. Hera smacked him. "Leave her alone we don't want to start a war with the sea's Will." Will turned and growled at her instead. "Shut up spoiled little rich girl." He said with a snap. A boy in red pulled Will toward's him and growled. "Settle down or I will help Hera to turn you into a walking cactus Will." He put a hand over Will's mouth before he him self spoke. "I'm the son of Thea Queen and someone else." He said simply avoiding saying that his father is Roy Harper who right now is dead after all or so everyone thinks he is anyway.

He let go of Will's mouth before he shoved Will forward. "I'm Will." He said before he glared at Hera and turned back to the others. "Do I have to do the rest." Hera nodded her head slightly as he sighed softly. "I'm William Todd yes I am his son." He said simply before he walked pass Hera and took a seat and leaned back against the wall. The boy in green walked up next to Hera and spoke. "I'm Robert Queen your unborn child dad and mom." He said simply before he waved at Oliver and Felicity Queen. Felicity placed her hands on her stomach and rubbed slightly. "That was the name I was thinking about to honor a man who saved your father and in the end brought him to me." She said with a soft blush on her cheek's as Oliver chuckled softly before he looked at Hera who was smiling over the whole thing. "Your the last one." He said simply as everyone looked at her. Hera smiled softly before she shook her head slightly. "No I'm not father Mari is." She said with a smile. "I'm your second child you have with mom I'm also a metahuman to." Felicity stared at her. "How I'm not nor is Oliver either?" Hera smiled softly before she looked over at Flash who was eating a snack bar. "It will be his and Star Lab's fault." She said as Flash comes towards her and speaks. "Because I could one day vanish during a fight you mean?" He asked her. "Yes and the particle accelerator explodes again while my mom's there trying to keep you from vanishing." She put her hands in her pockets. "But she will come out of the whole thing fine I don't." She said simply before she walked over and kissed her mom on her cheek. "She comes out being a smartie pants." Came Will from across the room who rolled out of the way when a arrow was shot at him. Everyone turned and noticed that Hera wasn't even looking at Will and her bow and arrow was pointed at him. "Shut up Will or the next one will be dead center." Hera flicked her wrist and her bow went back in her wrist com as she handed her dad back his arrow. "Besides having deadly I have genius level IQ on the high level." Thea shook her head slightly and let out a curse word then. "Yes auntie besides I have the best teachers in the world even if I am very good at shocking father." She said simply before she turned and walked back to her friends.

Batman sighed softly. "How long will it take you to do the math to go back home?" Hera turned and smiled at him. "A week I guess that's how long it took me to get us here. But something happened to the device to send us all here it went quicker then it should have been done." Will stood up and growled at her. "What did you do Hera Queen?" Hera turned and glared at him. "Nothing all my math and stuff was sound it wasn't me and I know it wasn't my brother either. And you Will aren't smart enough to do what ever it was that sent us all here. Now sit down Will and shut up or you can help me fix this right after Mari speaks to her mom and dad of this time." Mari sighed softly. "I was hoping you forgot Hera." She said with a sigh before she spoke. "I'm Mari Grayson I'm the daughter of you Nightwing and you Starfire." She said before she turned and walked away from the whole group as Nightwing stood there shocked before he turned and looked over at Star and then back again. "The mother and father you spoke about always fighting day in and day out is us?" Mari didn't answer as she remained where she was as Lara spoke for her. "They are always fighting even when her mom isn't on Earth with her." Starfire looked at the poor sad girl who was flocked by her friends as she curled up on the floor. Soon the fighting of Hera Queen and William Todd started to drown out everyone's thoughts. Flash was the one who stood between the two of them holding them both back from yelling anymore against each other. "Why don't you two either hash it out or I will think of a far worse punishment then letting you two fight it out." Will snorted and glared at Hera. "She would cheat anyway." He said before he went to walk away. "I was going to say that you two kiss instead." He chuckled as both stood ram rod straight before they both turned and snapped at Flash then. "NO!" They both shouted with that snap of a word that caused everyone around to crack up laughing.

In the future now Felicity stood next to her husband. "You sent our only little girl back in time with her crush. Who also by the way has a crush on her but both are like cats and dog's out to basicly kill the other one?" Oliver nodded his head slightly. "I was." Felicity looked annoyed as she looked at him. "What the heck was you thinking about Oliver?" Oliver just smiled at his wife. "You will see either will turn out well or he will be dead either way problem solved." He said right before he was smacked upside his head then hard.

Starfire didn't say anything to anyone not even to Nightwing who was looking at the ground. She didn't look up when Mari stood before her. "I'm sorry about all of that." Mari smiled softly. "I understand why my boyfriend did it but don't worry so much mother. I will kick him into the moon if you like though or daddy will." She glanced at Nightwing who finally looked towards her. "What was all the fighting about mostly Mari?" He asked. "Grandfather Wayne." Batman turned towards her. "Huh?" Mari giggled softly. "When I was little I climbed into his lap before I found out I could use my powers. I got into his lap and asked him cutely if he was my grandfather or not." Mari smiled at him. "You have many children with many woman many with the same mother though." Thomas chuckled softly. "True Mari." Nightwing looked at Mari with a smile. "I'm sorry about it all Mari I guess i become a foolish father." Others chuckle then over the whole thing though. "Starfire I guess a lot of things got bad before you left and I guess with Mari." Starfire nodded her head slightly. "True."

Starfire patted her on her head then. "So what are you going to do with your friend over there?" She asked pointing at Hera who was aimed a bow at Will with out looking at him. "That is something that is either going to come to a head either be very and I do mean very badly or turn out to be very good for them." She said simply. Mari nodded her head slightly. "I will have them fight each other with out her bow and his weapon's." Both Hera and will turned and looked at her then. "No." They said firmly to her before Hera shot Will an inch above his shoulder but it did tear his shirt. Will's glare turned dark like he was going to murder her for that. Before anyone could go into blow's Mari got in between the two of them. "Not now when we get home and Hera put your big brain on getting us home now if you please." She said as Will snorted and muttered something under his breath. Hera flipped him off before she pulled out her lap top and started to type away on the screen. "Hmm ok I could do that instead of that. And move this over there instead of leaving it right where I had it before." She stood there biting her bottom lip while she kept on working on the problem.

Batman sat down beside Will who was trying not to watch Hera but was kind of failing at it. "If you care for her you should tell her before you lose her. Trust me I have been where you are now and I have been where Nightwing is with Starfire. And lately I am right where Oliver Queen is with his wife aka her mom and dad." He said watching the boy. "Follow your heart." Before Will could speak when Hera spoke up. "Ah I got it but I still got to figure out another power source." She said simply before she had what to other people was a real smile but something inside Will said it was forced. "So what do you need us to do Queen." He said with a snap. Hera turned and glared at him before she walked over to Mari and Starfire. "Mari can you go get these parts while your mom goes and gets others. Take who you think can help carry things as well and check Wayne Empires for anything that you think might replace what you can't find on my list Mari." Mari nodded her head lightly before she took some of the other adult's while Starfire took Nightwing with her.

Hera walked over to her lap top and popped her neck before she started to put her brain in something as she started to type away on things. Before Will could get up and ask Hera something Mari returned carrying half her things. She started with Hera pointing out things to be built and they never left the others side so Will closed his eyes for some time. He almost fell over hours later when he heard Hera yelling at someone so he opened his eyes and saw Hera yelling at Rip Hunter right before she reared back her fist and sent him flying across the ground. "You idiot putting us all in danger like this you idiot fool. Now if you don't mind we are all going back threw this portal so I can settle something back in mine time." Rip stood up slowly rubbing his chin. "Your 'fight' with Will. I could just show you what will happen and your future together." He got up and moved away quickly before she could kick him in the ball's. "Shut up Rip." Was all she said before she used his device to turn on the portal. "Alright everyone threw." She looked at John and smiled. "Make sure you wipe everyone's memory for us please." John nodded his head as he watched them all get there last hugs and go into the future.

Back to present time: Everyone made it threw in tack and Hera tied up Rip and left him in the care of one of the other students. Oliver Queen, Felicity Queen, Thea Queen, and Malcolm Merlyn with Malcolm carrying two sword's in his hand's. Hera looked at her family then. "What's wrong father, mother, auntie, and grandfather?" She asked looking at the three of them. Oliver spoke up before Malcolm could. "You two and when I say you two I mean you Hera and Will are going to work out your anger issues for each other here and and now and yes the sword's are very real." He said as Felicity and Thea both glared at him for stating that. "I will not let our daughter get hurt Oliver." Thea nodded her head slightly. "No getting your daughter hurt big brother." She said as she noticing the others gathering around. "Shoo and Mari he's around some where." She said looking at the girl. "Also your mom and dad are looking for you too." Malcolm cleared his throat. "If your father and me are right Hera you will kill him with out a second thought. If you don't then your mom and auntie are right and your both in love with the other one." Hera took the sword from her grandfather's hand and twirled it before she smirked. "Its got good weight." She said simply before she glanced at Will. "Lets finish this Will." Will took the other sword muttering. "Your all nuts."

Mean While: Mari had already kicked her boyfriend and walked into her family's home and grunted when she was attacked/wrapped in a tight hug of her mom. "Hi mom can't breath." She said before her mother pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. "Your father is just getting off the phone now." Starfire said with a smile. Nightwing walked out of the back holding a little boy with black hair clinging to his chest. "Ah Mari your baby brother wanted your hugs you know." Mari smiled softly as she took the little guy from her dad and smiled down at the little boy. "Hi." She said softly even as a couple more children came out of hiding those two had red hair and they hugged there big sister tightly. The little baby in her arm's looked up with bright green eyes. "Your going to be a heart throb when you grow up." She laughed when her father growled at her for that. She looked up and smiled at them. "Love you both." She said happily.

The End

Oh I know you all want to know what happen in the sword fight between Hera Thea Queen and William Todd? Well if you asked me I would say it ended in a draw, a confession, and who knows what would happen if there could be marriage and William with the baby carriage. But that just seemed like a tiny little part of the story vrs's what happen with Mari going to see her mom and dad vrs sending and showing you who her boyfriend is.


End file.
